


ManaJAM

by Hana_desu



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: F/M, JO1 with JAMs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_desu/pseuds/Hana_desu
Summary: Emi is the new manager of JO1. Everything went well for the first day but for 2nd day... What happen?
Relationships: JO1 and Me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be cringey af cause I put my name too *lol*
> 
> And this is a present for Emi @/ stanthepinkhead. Hahaahha happy belated birthday!!!

Prologue

Pip... Pip...

"Make sure you chase your dream. Okay?" Hana keep saying the same thing even though its hard for her to talking with the oxygen mask covering her mouth.

"Shhh... No more talking... You need some rest. Don't worry I'll be here with you." The boy beside Hana said with tears coming down through his cheeks. He keep holding her hand like there's no tomorrow.  
Hana let go of her hand and pull the bracelet on her wrist that the boy gave to her when they start to dating. "Here... When you find someone give it to her okay??" Said Hana and put that bracelet in his jacket pocket. 

"No no why did you do this to me? You'll be fine... I'll chase my dream with you by my side. Just you" He tried to take out the bracelet but Hana hold his tightly and won't let him go. That boy know he can pull his anytime cause Hana grip wasn't as strong as before, but he didn't want to hurt her.

He keep crying and crying. Hana wipe his tears "Hey, no more crying okay... Eventhough I won't be with you again, I'll always be in your heart..."  
He nod and kiss her hand. He did the same to Hana and smile. She smile back at him and slowly close her eyes... The machine beside her start making noise... He know what that mean.  
"It's okay, take a good rest okay.. I'll love you forever" he whisper it to Hana ear and kiss her forehead.

******

A Hana's funeral, no words or tears coming out from him. Hana's mother approach him and give him a letter that she found in her room. She said it was under her pillow.  
He comeome and open that letter.

𝓝𝓮𝓮 𝓚𝓪𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓼𝓱𝓲 𝓣𝓪𝓴𝓾𝓶𝓲...  
𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻... 𝓘𝓽 𝓶𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓫𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓘'𝓶 𝓷𝓸 𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓻 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓫𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓼𝓲𝓭𝓮. 𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓴𝓼 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓸𝓯 𝓱𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓼𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓸𝓵. 𝓘𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓶𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝓶𝔂 𝓵𝓲𝓯𝓮... 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓲𝓽𝓼 𝓽𝓸𝓸 𝓼𝓪𝓭 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓘 𝓬𝓪𝓷'𝓽 𝓮𝓷𝓳𝓸𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓪𝓭𝓾𝓵𝓽 𝓵𝓲𝓯𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾. 𝓘 𝓮𝓷𝓿𝔂 𝔂𝓸𝓾!!!  
𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓫𝓮𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓭𝓾𝓵𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓼𝓾𝓻𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓼𝓮 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓼 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓼𝓪𝓲𝓭. 𝓘 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓫𝓮𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓪𝓷 𝓲𝓭𝓸𝓵 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓱𝓪𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓱𝓪𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓮𝓽 𝓲𝓽 𝓰𝓸 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓼𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓫𝓪𝓼𝓮𝓫𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓮𝓪𝓶. 𝓟𝓻𝓸𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓮 𝓶𝓮 𝓸𝓴𝓪𝔂? 𝓑𝓮𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓪𝓷 𝓲𝓭𝓸𝓵... 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓪𝓶𝓸𝓾𝓼 𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓻𝓵𝓭 𝓲𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓪𝓷... . 𝓞𝓷𝓮 𝓭𝓪𝔂, 𝓲𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓮𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽 𝓯𝓵𝓾𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓼, 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓱𝓮𝓼𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓻.𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓻𝓪𝓬𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓰𝓪𝓿𝓮, 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓲𝓽 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓰𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓲𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓸𝓴𝓪𝔂? 𝓣𝓪𝓴𝓾𝓶𝓲-𝓴𝓾𝓷... 𝓡𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓘'𝓶 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓲𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓘 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾.  
𝓗𝓪𝓷𝓪 

"Baka! If you really meant what you said.. there should be no mark in your letter... It really shows that you're crying writing this"


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later....

"Emii wake up!!! You said its your first day today isn't it?! It's 7.30 already!" Arghhh mom would never let me sleep in peace! Every morning with the same trick. Saying it's already late but it wasn't. I wake up and look at my phone... 7.30 a.m... Damn its really 7.30!!! 

"Mom! Why don't you wake me sooner?!!" I rushed to the bathroom and get ready.  
10 minutes is enough. Wash face, teeth and some perfume. No need to bath I'll take one when I'm done for today.

"Emi breakfast!" Another yell from mom. "No thanks  
mom. You know I'm late..."

"What are you talking about? It's just 7 a.m.?"

"What?!?!" I look up to the clock at the wall and the tv. 7.00 a.m.!!! "Mom! What did you do to my phone??? 😭😭"

"Hahahah. You're alarm is so noisy but yet you can't wake up at all! Then I just changed the setting a bit" she's saying that without any feel and continue to sips her tea.🤦♀️.  
*****  
At the office

Well my work is not easy. Being a manager for some artist is really hard and luckily 4 years of being manager everything going smooth. Of course there are some controversy among the my artist... But I still can handle all it since all of them are woman. But for this time I'm taking a new challenge. Be a manager for 11 boy group. It must be a lot of work to do.

"So Emi! This is JO1. You will manage them from now. And boys these are your new manager her name is Emilia and you can call her Emii. And also remember, don't bring any trouble to your manager " said the ceo of their agency and left them.

"Hi I'm Yonashiro Sho the leader. Yoroshikuonegashimasu." Sho introduce himself and bow to Emi. Emi bow back and all them start to introduce themself. Until...  
"Hi, I'm Kawanishi Takumi. Looking forward to work with you." It's him! The one that I saw in my dream!

*****

They end their meeting at noon and all of them start to go to a photoshoot for a magazine. In the car Emi sit in the front with the driver and talk with the driver. 

In the car the S4 that consists of Kinjo Sukai, Tsurubo Shion, Kimata Syoya and Ohira Shosei that famous for being crackheads really show themself while meeting and in ther car too and the other members just watching them. But someone got Emi's attention more.

Kawanishi Takumi... He is the one in her dream. For all those years she's keep dreaming the same thing all over again. A man with pink haired and holding a microphone. At first she ignored that saying that is nothing. But when destiny brought her to the world of celebrity, she began to search for the person in her dream, but nothing...

*****

Back at home Emii finish all the work she need for tomorrow schedules and after that taking the bath she didn't take this morning. After dinner she straight to her room and sleep.

In her dream, she meet again with that man, but this time he's singing. She couldn't clearly heard the lyrics but she could hear the hum clearly.

Takumi then stop singing and turn back as he look at Emi. He walks slowly towards Emi. He stops and then suddenly crying.

"Ah! Not that dream again! Why do I have to keep dreaming about him?!" Emi wake up and her heart is beating fast.

*****

That night Emi straight to sleep back after that dream. She wake up without any memory about that dream.

She get up when the clock shows 6 a.m. and get ready for work.

At work she, she keep work and work.

This time Emi goes to the studio with the boys for recording new song. Everything went well until Takumi part. She didn't notice it at first, but when he start to sing his part Emi start to humming and it's match with Takumi note too.

The other members that waiting outside are in shock. "Emi-san, have you ever heard this song somewhere?" Mamehara Issei the youngest member in the group ask.

"Eh? What did you say? Haven't you guys sing it in front of me?" Ask Emi back and looking to all the members faces one by one.

"No we haven't, and you just started work with us yesterday and we never sing anything in front of the people we just met especially if that person also in the same industry as us" Shiroiwa Ruki answer.

"But... "

"Come on guys she must have a good sense of music too right? That's why she can pick up the rhythm right away." Sho suddenly defend her.

The other member just keep silent and continue to watch Takumi recording.

Kawashiri Ren whom being known as childhood friend of Takumi stare at Emi from afar. He just got back from toilet and when he want to enter the studio back he stopped and watched their situation.

'Something is wrong. How can she get that rhythm right? Even someone with really good sense of music cant do it unless they heard it somewhere.' Said Ren to himself.

'The part「tomawari shite gomen ne gomen ne gomen ne」it totally had different note from the other part. Unless...'

They keep recording until the composer feel right at their singing.

*****

"Yo Takumi, have you ever met with that new manager before?" Ren ask Takumi when they are back at their home. Takumi loves to come to Ren room at night without the other members notice what are they doing.

"Baka ka omae? Of course not. We just met her yesterday right?" Takumi answer while playing his phone oh Ren bed.

"But something was off when we are recording our new song today. Emi-san can do what she can do..." Ren look at Takumi seriously. Takumi stop scrolling at his phone and stare at it a while before he looks at Ren back.

"No. There's no one can do that besides her. No!" Takumi denies.

"You can say it but the other kids also hear it too. All of them. When you start to record your part... She's humming to the beat and it perfectly match. Ask them if you don't trust me."

"Ren let's practice our instrument!" Kono Junki break in into Ren room with a smile and a guitar in his hand. Ren nod and start to leave when Junki leave his room. At the door he said "Think bout it again, maybe this is a sign for you to fulfill your another promise."

*****

Takumi back into his room. He took out the letter that he have been keeping all this time. It's all crumpled and the words also start to faded.

"What should I do Hana... I can't even think about other girl other than you. Only you for me..." Takumi hug that letter as if he hug the real person.

Takumi, Ren and Hana are childhood friend. They've been in the same school from kindergarten and middle school. In 2nd year of highschool Ren had to move to another city that leave the other two to develop the feelings from friend to lover. Ren on the other hand have been watching the two from kids and know what they keep in their heart.

But, after the graduation ceremony, Hana collapse when they want to take some picture together. All her secrets comes out. She's been suffering brain tumor all this time. Even her parents didn't know that. She know if she tell them, they would ask to do the treatment. She won't be apart with Takumi. She want to be besides him always. 

She said it was to late too. When she found out she had the tumor, doctor said it in stage 4 already and she just want to spent all he she have with Takumi.

*****

Emi didn't know herself why she can do that. She try to remember but nothing comes up.

"The only solution to this thing is sleep. Yeah, I better sleep sleep"

Once again Emi dream the same thing but this time the rhythm is different.

She open her eyes and look at the ceiling. Now she remember how she got that tune, and this time she got another tune.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month after that case happen. JO1 single with the title 'PROTOSTAR' got a great reaction from fans all over the world. Its got in the top chart too. And that day, Emi arrived early in the office than the others.

She take a seat around the table, took out her phone and listen to the recorded of her humming. After that dream, she record that tune in her phone. While listening she put her head on the table and close her eyes trying to take some nap. But she didn't realize there are someone who listen to her outside the room. 

Takumi can't take it anymore, he's been thinking all of that thing for a month and when another idea strike him, Emi got it too. For a month he pretend there's nothing in front of Emi but everytime he got the chances he try to confront her but the luck wasn't with him that time. This time he won't lose it again.

Takumi open the door without knocking and lock the door. 

"Now tell me where did you hear that tune?!" 

Of course Emi that half asleep while waiting for the boys got really shock and can't keep up with Takumi.

"What are you talking about? I don't get it" Emi ask while rubbing her eyes.

Takumi take Emi phone on the table on put the volume high. "This tune, your humming, where did you hear it?!" 

Emi look at Takumi. 'Should I tell him everything? From the beginning?' She's hesitate to answer, but when she want to open her mouth, someone knock on the door.

"Emi-san are you in there?" Takumi freak out at first but he let out a sigh when he heard Ren voices. He'll be in trouble if it was other people. 

Takumi get the door and stares at Ren face and let out a sigh relief. Takumi get out of that room and go somewhere. Ren enter the room and look at Emi that still in shock and thinking state. 

***** 

After the meeting, it was decided that they will work into three groups for today. The S4 line and Mame-chan had a magazine photoshoot. While the older ones except Takumi got a commercial record and Takumi alone for a song recording for the older team commercial. 

Ren decide it should be Emi to accompany Takumi saying he'll get nervous if he's alone. Takumi at the side of the table stares at Ren like he want to choke on Ren. While Sho, who also got what Ren trying to do just agree.

"Eh, since when? He's always fine working alone right?" Shion ask with curiosity, but Sho works fast saying that they need to go now or they we'll be late.

Outside the room "Eh? Really since when Takumi got that habit? Isn't it Keigo the one who always get nervous?" Shion still ask cause he didn't get his answer yet.

"Shion, can't you read the situation?" Ren ask put his arm around Shion. "Eh? Nanii? Nanii? I don't get it" 

"Shion-nichan, how come you didn't understand? Even I do understand this time." Mame said his thoughts.

"See? Even Mame understand. I bet if someone confess to you, you won't get it right? You'll only thing that is from a friend right?" Ruki ask Shion back.

"Eh? Wasn't it really like that?" All of them laugh at Shion ststement.

The reason why all of them(except Shion) understand Ren words today is because they notice Takumi trying to get to Emi but he didn't get it. For a month Takumi have been trying and for a month too they look at Takumi action around Emi.

******

It's only both of them in the car. Emi the one who drive the car and the dead air between them is really killing her. After a month working with them this is the first time for Emi didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry for this morning" Takumi the first one to break the silence. "I just can't take it anymore. There are only one person who can do that"

"Do what?" 

Takumi look at Emi and start to hum. The note she never heard of, but when Takumi hum got into her, Emi didn't think anything and humming together with Takumi. When Takumi heard Emi hum to his humming too he stop and stares at Emi.

Emi didn't notice Takumi had stopped cause she's really got into her humming herself. 

"See, you can do it, you continue my hum. That part you hum... I can't get it but you get it." Emi stop to hum when listening to Takumi.

"Then who is that person you said can do that too?" Emi ask without hesitation.

"Her name is Hana. She was my girlfriend at highschool, but she passed away due to brain tumor."

"I'm sorry bout that. I didn't know that."

"Why you should be sorry? It wasn't your fault."

Their conversation stop when Emi reach the recording studio. 

The recording went well. When Takumi in the recording room, he always stares at Emi. Without any sign, his heartbeat start to change its rhythm. Emi didn't notice that since she's busy with some papers on the table. Maybe some document about the boys.

While waiting for Emi in the car Takumi took out the bracelet in his jacket. He always bring that bracelet anywhere he goes. 'Hana, am I doing the right thing?'

"Let's go!" Emi come in and start the engine and drove off. When they arrive at the office, Emi want to get out but Takumi stop her by pulling her hand.

"Wait, I haven't finish yet." The bracelet that always in his hand on their way back, he put it on Emi wrist.  
"Take care of this bracelet just like you adore your life. Don't lose it no matter what happens." 

"Eh, what's this?"

"A present. Thanks for this one month and I hope you can help me writing some songs later." Takumi get out of the car and leave Emi who still in blur.


End file.
